Unexpected Blessing
by Cheergrl45
Summary: Teen Wolf fanfic(Mainly Malia and Stiles) Malia and Stiles aren't the average couple, but somehow they make it work. They love each other and will always be there for each other. Their first time at Eichen house, all though amazing, produced some consequences. When Malia discovers she's pregnant, their entire world is turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I am writing a Malia and Stiles fanfiction. It is set after season 3B. I changed a few things to what happened in the end and I am not following the season 4 plot. This story is mine. The characters and idea however are Jeff Davis', and all credit belongs to him and the writers of teenwolf. I hope you enjoy!

Stiles POV

I was abruptly awoken by Malia jumping out of bed and to the bathroom. I looked towards the bathroom to see her leaning over the toilet throwing up. I quickly jumped up to go hold her hair back. After a few minutes she finally stopped puking and sat down next to the toilet.

"Malia, are you okay?, you can't be sick, that's not possible" I asked her, my voice full of confusion and concern."I don't know, I haven't been feeling that well, maybe we should go see Deaton, he always seems to know what's wrong." She replied.

"We will go first thing in the morning, it's only three o'clock." I said as I helped her up off the floor. I watched as she brushed her teeth and wiped off her mouth. We walked back to my bed and went to sleep, praying that everything was okay.

The next morning we immediately went to Deaton's to find out what was going on. I parked and we got out of my jeep and went inside.

"What brings you two here this morning." he asked upon seeing us walk through the door.

"Um last night Malia woke up in the middle of the night throwing up" I said hoping he had an answer. His face immediately turned to confusion and concern.

"Malia, have you also experienced any food cravings." Deaton asked as if he already knew the answer

"Ya, why?" Malia asked

"Because, I don't think your sick, I think you could possibly be pregnant" At the mention of pregnancy her face went completely pale and lost all its color. It took a minute for Malia to process everything.

"I have gained some weight, and now that I think about it I am late, oh no! I am pregnant aren't I."

"Well, we don't know for sure, but most likely." He replied. I looked over at Malia, who had a single tear rolling down her cheek. I immediately put what I was feeling aside and brought her into my arms. Deaton left us alone and went into the other room. She looked up at me with tear filled eyes and asked me "How could this happen, I'm not ready for this, what are we going to do."

"Everything will be fine, we will figure everything out we just need to relax, I love you and we will be okay. Right now we have to go over to Scott's, everyone is hanging out to have a final hangout for the summer before school starts."

Malia's POV

The ride to Scott's house was silent. We both had a lot on our minds. Once we arrived, Stiles walked over to the passenger's side and opened the door. He grabbed my hand and we headed inside. Everyone was already there and greeted us happily. We walked to the kitchen to grab some pizza and then sat down in the living room.

"Guys, Someone else is here, there is an extra heartbeat." Scott said

"I can hear it too" Derek said

Isaac, who was sitting on the other side of Malia, immediately looked at her. "I think it is coming from inside Malia. Malia are you pregnant?" Everyone immediately looked at Malia.

"Um, yeah we just found out today." She said sheepishly

"Stiles are you an idiot, you didn't use protection!" Derek screamed at Stiles

"Woah, It was only once that we didn't, and in my defense we were in the basement of a nuthouse, it's not like I had a condom on me." Stiles defended

"Um yeah, and I had been living as a Coyote for 7 years, I didn't even know about protection." I replied becoming a little angry. "Look I know it was stupid, and now we have to deal with the consequences. Would everyone stop yelling, I am already freaked out enough." By now Malia's eyes were watering. Allison quickly got up and hugged Malia.

"Well what are you guys planning on doing" Scott asked.

"We don't know yet, we just found out, first we need to talk to our dad's. Can we just not talk about this and enjoy our last night of the summer please." Stiles said. Everyone reluctantly agreed. We all decided to watch a comedy, all wanting to laugh after everything we've had to go through. Scott put 21 Jump Street in the dvd player. I was sitting on Stile's lap, as he held me tight. We knew that there was a lot to figure out, we just sat there trying to not think about it for a couple hours.

It was around 9:30 when we finally went home. Home to me was basically Stile's house. I only slept in my own room maybe twice a week, if even that. I felt safer in Stile's arms. Stiles walked up the front steps and unlocked the door. Mr. Stilinski was already home, and eating some leftovers out of the Tupperware. Stiles looked at me and whispered under his breath "We have to tell him, I can't lie to him." I gave him a slight nod.

"Hey guys, how was your final night of summer? You excited to go back to school Malia?" Mr. Stilinski asked.

"Fun, and I am extremely nervous." I replied

"That's expec -" He began "Dad, we have to tell you something." Stiles said cutting him off.

"Uh, okay, what do you need to tell me."

"Malia is pregnant, and I am the dad." Stiles blurted out real fast and then shielded his face as if blocking himself from getting hit.

Mr. Stilinksi dropped his fork making a large ping on his plate. "How could you guys be so irresponsible!? Have I not taught you anything about being safe Stiles!? When did this happen? Mr Stilinski yelled.

"We aren't sure but we think it was our first time in the Eichen House. I know it was stupid, but we obviously didn't have any protection." Stiles replied.

"Please don't be mad, I know we were stupid, but it happened, and I am sorry for putting you in this position." I said trying to calm this situation down a bit.

"Malia I am not mad at you, I am just disappointed in you guys. What are you guys planning on doing?" He asked

"I don't believe in killing my baby, so that isn't an option, but I think Stiles and I need to talk about it first before we make a decision." I told him.

"Okay well I have to get up early tomorrow for work, but you guys need to talk this through, and Malia I'm assuming you haven't told your dad, so you need to do that tomorrow, he deserves to know too."

"I will, once again I am sorry, goodnight." I said. He got up and put his dish in the sink then headed to his room. I am not sure if Mr. Stilinksi knows that I sleepover almost every night. I assume he doesn't because he hasn't said a thing. Stiles grabbed my hand and then took me upstairs to his room. We both started getting ready for bed. I took of my clothes and put one of Stiles' boxers on. I looked over at his mirror and went and stood in front of it. I looked down at my stomach right as Stiles walked out of the bathroom and into his room. "I didn't notice before but I can see the baby bump." Stiles walked over to me and hugged me from the back wrapping over my slightly bigger stomach." We both looked into the mirror and stood there for a few minutes in a comfortable silence. "What are we going to do Mal?" He asked breaking the silence.

"I don't know about you, but I can't give our child up for adoption have gone through what I've gone through. I don't want the child to not know their background. Especially if the baby is a werecoyote like me. I know it would be extremely hard to raise a child at our age, but I think we could do it." I said finally speaking my mind. Stiles turned me around and looked into my eyes. "Malia I love you so much for saying that, I didn't want to do anything you didn't want to do, but I couldn't live with myself if I gave up my child."

"So does that mean we are going to do this." I asked him.

"Ya we are, we just need to figure everything out and talk to our dad's about this tomorrow. But for know we need to get to bed, we still have school tomorrow." I groaned at the thought as he chuckled while pulling his shirt over his head. He gave it to me as I pulled it over my head. We got into bed as usual, with me being the "big spoon", or so Stiles says.

Stiles POV

Once again I woke up to Malia throwing up in the bathroom. I looked at the clock to see it was 6:25 I quickly got up wiping the sleep out of my eyes to check on Malia. She was now brushing her teeth, probably trying to get the nasty taste out of her mouth.

"How are you doing beautiful" I said kissing her forehead.

"Iv'e been better." She said giving me a slight smile.

"I need to shower, school starts in an hour." I said

"i'll join you, I feel disgusting after that puke fest." Malia said making a face. I laughed and grabbed an extra towel. She still seems to surprise me, she is so comfortable with herself. I for one can't believe a girl would even want to kiss me, let alone take a shower with me. I striped down, as did she. Just like in Eichen, I couldn't help but take a glance at my extremely sexy girlfriend. We hopped in the shower as I turned on the water turning it to warm. I normally would take advantage of this amazing situation, but I knew this wasn't the time. Instead we washed each other's hair and washed each other. It wasn't an intimate shower like we've had before. Instead it was a sweet cute moment between us. In that moment, it was just us two enjoying each other's company. Once we were done I grabbed a towel at wrapped it around Malia's shoulders giving her a hug and kiss. I then grabbed a towel for myself and wrapped it around my torso. I brushed out my hair and went to my closet to get changed. Malia came out and grabbed some clothes she left in my room and changed. She finished getting ready while I grabbed my backpack and put everything I would need for today in it.

"Ready" Malia said. I turned towards her, she looked cute she was wearing jean shorts, and a white sweater. I made sure to tell her this also. It was now 7:25 so I grabbed two granola bars and threw one to Mal. We got in my jeep and head off to school.

I parked in front of the school and went around to Malia's side. I opened her door and grabbed her hand.

"Mal, will you look at me." I asked. She turned towards me and I could see the nervousness on her face.

"I feel nauseous, I am so behind, how am I going to be able to follow along. Not to mention the fact that I am pregnant!" She said completely freaking out.

"Everything is going to be fine, we were able to get four classes together, I will be there with you. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. You are so smart, you will be fine, we will study as much as you need together." I said. The first bell rung meaning we had five minutes to get to first period.

"Come on, we can't be late." I said while grabbing her hand. We started walking towards the school.

"Wait up!" Scott yelled from behind us. We stopped and let Scott and Allison catch up to us.

"Malia you excited for your first day of high school" Allison asked.

"I wouldn't use the word excited more like terrified." Mal said as I squeezed her hand indicating that everything will be fine.

"So have you guys decided what you are going to do about the whole pregnancy thing." Scott asked.

"Not everything is figured out, but we do know that we are going to keep the baby." I replied. Scott gave me a pat on the back and told me that everything would be fine, and at least we are making a plan and being responsible about this. Everyone but Scott had the same first teacher so Scott kissed Allison and went to his class. That reminds me, I should probably explain why Allison and Scott are kissing. After Allison was stabbed by one of the oni Scott immediately took her to the hospital. After the Nogitsune was defeated, everyone immediately went to the hospital. While we were in the waiting room, Scott kept telling me that he needed Allison. Seeing her almost leaving his life completely, terrified him. He told him that he needed her back if she would take him. After Allison woke up from the surgery Scott was by her side. They ended up getting back together a week after and they have been inseparable ever since.

We got into the classroom right before the bell rang, and sat down. I got a text and looked down to see a text from my dad saying: I called Melissa and got Malia an appointment in the maternity ward at the hospital after school at 3:15. You guys need to figure out how her and the baby are doing. I replied with a thank you and looked back at the teacher with his hand out asking for my phone. I reluctantly handed him my phone.

"Okay class, first rule, no phones!, you can get your phone back after class Mr. Stilinski. I groaned, I could already tell this would be a long day.

Here is the first chapter, I am going to probably post more tonight or tommorrow. Please comment if you like it, or if you have and ideas, or helpful criticism. Sorry this hasn't been edited yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Malia's POV

I felt so hopeless as I listened to the teachers go on about what we are expected to learn this year. I have no idea how I am going to do all this. I feel completely clueless and knowing that I am pregnant just makes everything ten times harder. Not to mention the fact that I ran out of class twice to throw up. Stiles told me after first period that we are going to the doctors after school. Hopefully I will learn how far along I actually am, I am assuming that I am around two months if I got pregnant I in Eichen. Anyway I am sitting through my last period, biology. Which if you haven't guessed already, I am completely lost. Sadly, everyone took biology like two years ago, so I won't be getting notes from any of them. I've been starring at the clock for the last 20 minutes waiting for the bell to ring. My phone buzzed so I secretly looked at my phone under my desk, not wanting my phone to get taken away like stiles did. It was a message from stiles that read: Meet me in the cafeteria after school. Right after I finished reading the text the bell rang indicating we could finally get out of this hell hole. I grabbed my bag and rushed out the door towards the cafeteria. Stiles, Scott, Isaac, and Allison were all sitting at one of the tables. I walked over and sat down next to Allison.

"Hey so how was your first day" Allison asked.

"Absolutely dreadful! I ran out of the class throwing up twice" I replied with a groan.

"I'm sorry, morning sickness must suck."

"Ya, to say the least" I said.

"Well we should probably go so we're not late for our appointment." Stiles told everyone as we began getting up.

"We will see you guys later, good luck!" Scott said as we walked to the school parking lot.

Once we arrived at the hospital we checked in and were sitting in the waiting room waiting to be called back.

We heard Melissa call out our names, so we looked up from our phones to see Melissa walking towards us.

"Oh hey Melissa" Stiles said with nervousness in his voice. Melissa has always been like a mom to him, so I'm assuming he is nervous about the fact that he got me pregnant.

"Hey guys, Malia how are you doing with the pregnancy?" She asked.

"Um, I am doing fine, I can't seem to keep down my food though." I told her.

"Well that is expected. I was very surprised about the news and a bit disappointed in you guys. I just want to let you guys that I am here for you, and I just want you guys to know that you have me. Malia you can come to me with anything, I've been through pregnancy before, so if you need anything just ask.

"Thank you Melissa" I replied.

"Well I have to get back to work, don't worry Dr. Johnson is a great doctor and will take great care of you. I'll see you guys later." Melissa said as she gave us a big smile. She walked towards the elevator right as we hear my name being called.

Stiles grabbed my hand and we followed the doctor back to a room where he instructed me to sit on the table.

"Hi, my name is Bill Johnson, and I will be your doctor throughout your pregnancy. Can you tell me how far along you think you are." The doctor asked as he shook each of our hands.

"Um, I think I am around two months, but we aren't really sure." I told him.

"That's fine, we will find out today. Can I just ask if you have experienced any morning sickness, tender breasts or fatigue." he asked.

"I've been experiencing all of these, and please tell me the morning sickness won't last the entire pregnancy." I asked

"Don't worry Morning sickness usually ends around twenty weeks into the pregnancy. Lets have you lay down so we can start the ultrasound, can you also lift up your shirt to expose your stomach." I lied down on the table and lifted up my shirt to just under my breast. I watched as he typed some things into the computer and grab the probe. He put some gel on it and put it onto my stomach. Stiles was right by my side holding my hand.

"Okay, so if you look right here, this is your baby. As I look at this it looks like you were right, you are about eight weeks pregnant. It is too early to discover the sex of the baby, you can find that out at around sixteen weeks if you wish." The doctor said. I was half listening because I was so invested the the screen. I can't believe that I am actually having a baby, I don't think it fully hit me until that moment. When Stiles heard the heartbeat for the first time I saw a small tear fall. He wiped it away quickly, not wanting me to notice. The doctor then gave me a wet rag to wipe off the gel. I pulled down my shirt and sat back up.

"Okay so the baby looks healthy, and everything seems fine. You do need to take some prenatal vitamins, I can give you a sample on the way out if you'd like."

"Ya I'd like that" I said

"So I need to see you again in four weeks to check up on the baby and to make sure everything is going smoothly. Just make sure to make an appointment with the secretary at the front desk. I will see you soon, and I am glad to be able to help you both out throughout this pregnancy." He told us as he led us out.

"Thank you doctor" Stiles said.

After getting an appointment we left and headed to my house. Once we arrived we slowly walked to my front door. I was dreading telling my dad, I was terrified of how he would react, especially after just getting me back. I unlocked the door and walked in with Stiles in tow.

"DAD YOU HOME!" I yelled

"I'm in the kitchen" He replied. Stiles and I looked at each other as if preparing what was to come. We walked into the kitchen and both sat down on the other side of the table.

"Dad, I have something important I need to tell you" I said nervously.

"Well it must be important because you are actually here." He said now really interested.

"I am eight weeks pregnant" I said looking at my dad hoping he will understand.

"Get out of my house" My dad said sternly.

"WHAT! I'm your daughter, you can't kick me out." I said now extremely angry. My claws came out so Stiles quickly grabbed my hand. I relaxed a bit and my claws went away.

"Yes I can, you are no longer my daughter, FIND SOMEWHERE ELSE TO LIVE AND I MEAN IT! He screamed as he got up and walked away. I couldn't keep it in anymore. I broke down and cried. Everything that has happened to me finally just seemed to come out, and I just broke down. I never cry, especially in front of people. Stiles got up and lifted me up off the chair and hugged me as tight as he could. I cried on his shoulder for what felt like hours, but in reality was only fifteen or so minutes. He grabbed my face with his hands when he noticed that I had stopped crying.

"Malia I know how hard this is, he should have never said that to you. Hopefully he will realize his wrongs and come around. I just need you to know that I'm always here for you. You practically live at my house anyway, it will just now be more of a permanent thing. Let's go grab all your stuff out of your room and leave." He said sweetly as he was looking into my eyes wiping my tears away with his thumb. I nodded and we walked to my room to grab everything. Once everything was packed, which was only three bags, we went to Stiles' house which I guess is now my house to.

When we got to his house we went to his room and began doing homework together. I just wanted to think about anything but my dad at the moment. At around 6:30 we heard the door opening and closing. We went downstairs to greet Mr. Stilinski and explain everything that happened today.

"Hey dad, so we found out that Malia is 8 weeks, and the baby is healthy. We have also decided that we are going to keep the baby" Stiles said

"Well that's good news, so did you guys talk to Mr. Tate?" Mr. Stilinski asked. I then explained everything that happened this afternoon to him.

"Well you already were basically living here anyway, so you can just stay here. It is probably best anyway, especially when the baby arrives." He said.

"Wait what? You knew that Malia was staying here?" Stiles asked perplexed.

"I'm not an idiot Stiles. Let's eat dinner, Malia is eating for two now?" He said smiling at me. At that moment I was so happy for Mr. Stilinski. He felt like a father to me. He definitely acted more like a dad than both mine put together.

After dinner Stiles and I watched a movie than went to sleep in what was now our room.

I hope you like this chapter, tell me what you think:)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Stiles POV

It's been a little over a month since we found out Malia was pregnant. She is almost 14 weeks now. Malia's morning sickness has stopped for the most part luckily, it was hard to watch her go through that. She is beginning to show a little bit more, no one besides our friends and family know. We haven't gotten to Peter, and we decided not to say anything to him. I'm scared that Peter will take advantage of the situation, and we all know that Peter is bad news. Malia is completely moved into my house now. Surprisingly my dad allowed her to stay in my room, then again she already was. The guest room will be turned into the baby room, we will hopefully get that done after we find out the gender. There hasn't been any major issues with the supernatural world that we always seem to be a part of. I'm hoping it stays that way for a while, especially now that Malia is pregnant. Although, I don't expect that to last very long being that we live in Beacon Hills.

"Stiles. STILES!" Scott said looking at me with wide eyes.

"Oh sorry, I guess I got lost in my thoughts." I replied

"My mom is throwing a big barbecue and I wanted to know if you and Malia will be there." he asked looking hopeful.

"Oh yeah of course, what time?"

"It will be at six tonight." he said as we approached Malia leaning up against my jeep waiting for me.

"I'll see you guys tonight" Scott said giving us a wave and heading to his bike. I nodded and gave Malia a hug. She pulled back and asked me "Where are we going tonight?"

"We are going to Melissa's barbecue." I told her.

"Sounds fun, but before that all us girls are going shopping. I am going to need maternity clothes pretty soon. We'll just go straight there after we are done." she replied. We got into my jeep and headed back to our house.

Malia's POV

I heard Allison honking so I grabbed my bag and kissed Stiles goodbye then headed out the door.

"Hey what's up" I said as I got into the back seat. Kira and Lydia were already in the car. I never thought I would accept everyone in stiles' "pack". Somehow everyone grew on me, especially the girls.

Once we arrived at the mall we first went into some stores they wanted to go into. I still haven't got into the whole what's in fashion and what's not. I don't really enjoy walking around and looking at a bunch of clothes and shoes. Luckily they didn't shop for long before we went to the maternity store. They helped me pick out a bunch of clothes that will hopefully last me for the rest of the pregnancy. We then decided to get a orange julius at the food court and just sit and talk.

"My god, this is amazing" I said after taking a sip of my orange julius.

"I know. So how's the pregnancy going so far." Lydia asked

"Well the morning sickness has mostly stopped, and the baby is healthy according to my last doctor visit. The sex is also amazing." I said casually. Everyone raised their eyebrows at me.

"What?" I asked confused

"Nothing that's great to know" Kira said amused.

"I know, I need to sensor myself more, but aren't girlfriends supposed to talk about stuff they can't talk to the boys about?" I asked them.

"You're right, it just came out of no where. Stiles' must have been your first being that you were a coyote for nine years." Allison said

"Yeah, I guess, have you slept with a ton of people." I said as she laughed and replied. "That would be Lydia, I on the other hand have only been with Scott."

"Hey! I am not a slut, I just like to have fun sometimes." Lydia defended acting really hurt. We all laughed at the conversation we were having.

"It's already 6:00, we should probably get going so we aren't late to the barbecue." Lydia said. We all walked out to the car and headed to Scott's house.

When we got to his house we went straight in to be greeted by Melissa.

"Hey girls, I'm glad you all came. The guys are all upstairs in Scott's room." She greeted us. We all thanked her and went straight up there.

Scott, Stiles, Derek, and Isaac were all sitting around the room.

"Hey guys, what are you all doing up here, isn't the barbecue outside?" Kira asked them.

"We were waiting for you guys, it's just a bunch of adults out there right now." Isaac said

"God my boobs are sour!" I said rubbing them.

"Thanks for the information Malia" Derek said.

"Like I said, It's progress." Stiles said in my defense. I still don't understand what the big deal is. I'm working on not saying the first thing that comes to my mind though.

"Well lets go downstairs now that you guys are all here." Scott said getting up.

Stiles POV

The night was going really well. It was nice to just hang out with everyone and have some fun. We had all finished eating and were now just sitting in camp chairs talking. Malia was in my lap, looking so adorable as usual. I still can't believe we are going to have a child together in a matter of months. All of a sudden I heard a familiar voice and looked over to the back door to see none other than Peter. I immediately embrace Malia tighter. She looked down at me confused. She saw that I was looking in a different direction and turned her head. We watched as Melissa walked over to him and demanded him to leave. Peter just ignored her and walked straight toward us. By now all of us had noticed him. Derek immediately shot up and went in front of Peter, blocking Malia and I from him.

"What do you think you're doing here" Derek said with his armed cross.

"I'm here to see my pregnant daughter." He smugly replied. We all were shocked, I even heard a gasp from someone.

"You guys actually thought I wouldn't figure it out?" I stood up setting Malia down in the process and went in front of Derek.

"Listen Peter, you need to leave. You aren't allowed anywhere near Malia or the baby." I said now extremely irritated.

"Oh Stiles, I always knew you were dumb, but I had no idea you were idiotic enough to get the first girl you sleep with pregnant, not to mention my daughter." He said in his creepy usual demeanor.

My dad now had stepped in and demanded Peter to leave.

"Fine, I'll leave, clearly I am not wanted here. Malia, don't think I won't be back again." He said looking directly at her. We all watched as he left. I went over to Malia and hugged her, holding on to her, now extremely nervous about what Peter might do.

"Malia do you want to go home." My dad asked her. She slowly nodded. We said our goodbyes, and we both got into my dad's car and went home. I could already tell I wasn't going to get much sleep tonight.

I know this wasn't a very long chapter. I've been really busy but I promise there will be another one by the end of the week. I haven't gone through it, so if there is any mistakes I apologize. :)

-Cheergrl45


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Malia's POV

I've been laying on the grass in the backyard staring up at the sky for hours. At the beginning my mind was running wild with thoughts. It's been a few weeks since the whole Peter incident. I wish I could say that is all that is going on. Derek is losing his powers, and according to him, Peter is gaining powers. Knowing this town, this can't be good. We are also trying to deal with a new beta that Scott bit yesterday. I wouldn't normally be so worried because I knew I could protect myself. Now that I have a baby to protect I am extremely nervous. Not only do I need to protect my baby, me being pregnant keeps me from helping protect my friends and myself. Everything flowing through my mind came to a halt when I felt the baby move. I hugged my stomach and let go of all the worried thoughts and just let myself relax. I noticed it was starting to get dark and as expected I heard the back door open and close. I heard footsteps come towards me and someone lay down next to me. I didn't bother looking, I already knew it was Stiles.

"What are you thinking about Mal" I heard him ask me as he turned his head to look at me.

"Nothing, everything, I don't know I guess there is just a lot going through my head." I replied finally turning to look at him. He gave me a look, waiting for me to continue. I let out a deep breath and finally let out what I've been to afraid to admit, let alone say out loud.

"I'm scared. I'm terrified that I am going to be a horrible mother and turn out just like both my dad's."

"You are nothing like either of them. The fact that your even worried about it shows that you will be a thousand times better of a parent than both of them put together. You've always said how amazing your mom was. You may have been adopted, but she was still your mom, and I know you will have all of her best qualities. Besides, I'll be there every step of the way and my dad will help as much as he can."

I let out a single tear of joy, and smiled for the first time today after hearing this. I couldn't believe how lucky I was to have him. I snuggled into his side as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Thank you, not just for that, but for everything. I don't know what I would do without you." I told him completely grateful.

"Hey guys, it's getting late." We heard Mr. Stilinski say from the backdoor.

"Oh hey dad, what time is it anyway?" Stiles asked sitting up.

"It's 10:00 and Malia has the doctor's appointment tomorrow morning so you better get to bed soon. Plus I was able to get work off. There was no way I was going to miss finding out the gender of my grandbaby." He said walking back inside leaving the door open. Stiles got up first and helped me stand up.

"How long were you out here before I got here anyway?" he asked as we walked inside.

"Longer than expected. So how was Liam?" I asked.

"Well we kind of kidnapped him to try to explain to him what was going on. It didn't really go as planned."

"Well I could have told you that." I said laughing at him.

"Haha very funny. If he doesn't die he will be one very temperamental werewolf, and that is saying something."

I was now laying in bed, head still full of thoughts, but this time they weren't scared thoughts, they were about the baby. All I could think about was what gender our baby would be. I drifted off to sleep with good thoughts, which hasn't happened for quite a while.

I woke up to annoying beeping and an extreme craving for something greasy. I decided to let Stiles sleep, not necessarily because I wanted to, but because I was to lazy and tired to drag him out of bed. Surprisingly that didn't last long, because by the second hit of the snooze button, he shot up out of bed. I looked at him questioningly have never seen him shoot out of be that fast.

"Oh my god! We are finding out the gender of the baby today!" He yelled. I watched as he scrabbled out of bed getting his foot caught in the comforter and falling face first onto the ground. I raised my eyebrow at him and let out a giggle as he quickly stood up and ran to hug me. He gave me a quick kiss on the lips and ran out of his room screaming for his dad to get up. Who would have thought he would be this excited to find out if the baby is a boy or girl. Just a few months ago he was terrified at the thought of having a child right now.

On the way to the doctor's we stopped and got some breakfast from Mcdonalds to get the oh so desperately needed greasy food. We got called back after only five minutes of waiting. My stomach was going crazy with anticipation at this point. I am pretty sure all of ours were.

"Okay Ms. Malia, you know the routine, can you come sit up on this table and pull up your shirt." Dr Johnson directed me. Stiles and Mr. Stilinski stood by my side. He got everything set up and began using the probe to look for the baby. We once again heard the heartbeat. I looked over at Mr. Stilinksi to see that he had a look of pure joy on his face. This is the first time he had been to an appointment.

"Do you want to know the gender of the baby." Dr. Johnson said looking at us. I nodded still mesmerized at the picture of our baby. After a minute or two he finally said the gender.

"It's a girl, congratulations." He said. I immediately let out a huge smile. Stiles gave me the best hug he could muster considering I was still laying down on the table.

After the appointment Sherrif dropped us off at Scott's and went to work. We walked in without knocking and went straight to Scott's room. In that moment I had really wished we had knocked, or at least warned Scott that we were going to be there. We walled into Scott and Allison practically naked making out on the bed.

"O god, my eyes, Malia you might need to burn them for me." Stiles said as we quickly slammed the door. We heard Allison Scream and Scott cursing. We both looked at each other and chuckled both disgusted about what we just saw yet amused. The door suddenly swung open, and we looked inside praying there was more clothes on them then on the floor this time.

"Sorry guys, you could have called or at least knocked." Scott apologetically said.

"Dude, I never call, and you should have locked the door. I am now forever scarred." Stiles said.

"Anyway, the reason we came was to tell you that we are having a girl!" I said excitedly.

"Yay! I knew it, Lydia so owes me ten bucks know." Allison said hugging me.

"Does this mean you are going to start decorating the baby room, because I am definitely going shopping with you to get all the supplies." She giddily said completely forgetting about the incident that just happened.

"So what is going on with Liam, were you able to get through to him after I left" Stiles asked Scott.

"For the most part. He is extremely confused and angry right now, but I think it is safe to say that he will live. His bite healed and is under Derek watch right now." Scott filled us in.

We had stayed at Scott's all day and were waiting for his dad to get here so we could go home. We were all upstairs when we heard Melissa come home but she wasn't alone. All of us decided to go check it out. When we got to the door, to our astonishment, the Sherrif was kissing Melissa. We all knew they had a thing for each other so that wasn't the surprise, the surprise was that they hadn't said anything. They obviously still hadn't noticed us standing there because they continued on having a conversation like we weren't there.

"I should probably get going" Stiles' dad said as he called for me and Stiles.

"Dad, right here." Stiles said giving him a slight wave. I smiled at him sheepishly not knowing what to say.

"How long were you guys standing there." He said already knowing the answer by the looks on our faces.

"Long enough, some explanation would be nice" Scott said.

"Well um, we went on a date a few weeks ago, and we have decided to see where it goes." Melissa nervously said.

After millions of questions from all of us Melissa changed the subject to the baby. We talked for another thirty minutes or so before we finally decided to go home knowing it was getting pretty late.

I hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

Stiles POV

Malia just began her third trimester and is about 29 weeks. At this point it is thanery obvious that she is pregnant. I still can't believe in less than 3 months I am going to be a dad. I have felt her kick so many times by now. We were both so excited when it first happened I even talked to the baby, well technically Malia's stomach. Malia is starting to get annoyed at me when I do it, especially in public. She says it looks like I am talking to her crotch. I read in one of the books Lydia insisted we read that babies are able to hear when they are in the womb. Things haven't been to crazy in the supernatural world lately. We still haven't seen Peter since the night of the barbecue. I know this isn't because he decided to listen to us, and I'm scared to find out what he is planning on doing. Derek has now almost completely lost his powers, and according to him Peter is getting stronger. Another reason to be concerned. We are just hoping that it stays mostly peaceful in that world. Scott, Allison, Lydia, Kira, and Liam are all over to help us get the baby room finished. We finished painting the walls a light shade of pink yesterday and are now putting together furniture.  
>"Does anyone her know German?" I asked starring at the instructions for the crib.<p>

"Turn it over dumb-ass" Scott said. I turned it over and well and behold it was in english. Scott and I began assembling the crib. Kira and Liam were putting together the changing table and drawers.

"This is unbelievably boring, I hate being so helpless." Malia said exasperated. She was with Allison and Lydia doing decorations, not aloud to lift anything heavy. After three long hours the baby room was completely finished. It looks amazing and I am so grateful for all the help. We decided to order some Chinese food and hangout. The Chinese food finally arrived. Everyone was so happy to finally sit down and eat after the long day.

"God this is amazing" Scott said stuffing his mouth full of orange chicken. I looked over at Malia and noticed a look of pain on her face. "Mal, is everything oaky?" I worriedly asked. "Ya, I am fine, I'm going to go the bathroom, I'll be right back" she said getting up and walking to the bathroom. A short couple minutes later I heard a scream from the bathroom. I quickly ran to the bathroom. Malia was laying on the bathroom floor clutching her stomach. "Malia, what's wrong!" She was struggling to form any words and seemed to be loosing consciousness.  
>"It hurts." she got out with a tear running down her face.<p>

"Stiles what is going on" Scott asked.

"Call 911! NOW!" I yelled in complete shock.

"Is she going into labor!" Liam said.

"I don't think so she is only 28 weeks. We can't let her go into complete unconsciousness. Stiles keep her awake." Lydia said while checking her pulse.

"Malia stay with me! I know it hurts but you have to stay with me!" Stiles said now in complete panic. Malia then began to seize. At this point I was completely freaking out.

"Allison go outside on the porch and wait for the ambulance to arrive." Scott told her. Soon her seizure stopped and we put her onto her side. A short three minutes later I heard sirens and thanked the lord, praying that everything would be okay. I watched as the first responders got to work and put her on the gurney. They wheeled her outside into the ambulance as I followed by her side and got into the ambulance with her. I told everyone to meet us at the hospital. In the ambulance they took her blood pressure and all her vitals.

"What do you think is wrong?" I asked them.

"Well we aren't doctors but I have seen similar symptoms. Her blood pressure is extremely high, since she is pregnant it is probably preeclampsia." Even not knowing what that was, it scared me. I have faced the supernatural countless numbers of times and I have never been more scared in my life. A few minutes later we had arrived at the hospital. Malia was taken straight to the emergency room. I wasn't allowed into the room while they were checking her out. While I was sitting in the waiting room I was no longer in panic mode and instead was able to actually think. I had no idea what was going on, all I knew was that the love of my life and my baby girl were in danger. I couldn't imagine my life without either one of them. I had my head in my hands, trying to keep the tears in when I felt someone tap on my back. I looked up to see my dad standing in front of me. There were no words at that moment, I just stood up and we embraced. I looked over my dad's shoulder and saw everyone including Melissa walking into the waiting room.

"So do you have any news?"Allison asked "Um not yet." I solemnly said. Right after I said that I saw the doctor walking towards me.

"Which of you is Malia's Parents?" The doctor asked

"They aren't present, and most likely won't be anytime soon" My dad told the doctor.

"I'm her boyfriend, and father of the baby" I said hoping he would just tell me what was going on.

"Okay, your the closest to family that she has so can you come with me." "Can my father come with also?' I asked. He nodded and he lead us to Malia's room. I anxiously followed him into her room. I was surprised to see that she was awake. She may have been awake but she definitely wasn't aware of her surroundings. I quickly went over to her and gave her a chaste kiss.  
>"I am so glad to see you, you nearly gave me a heart attack." O said relieved for the time being. I turned to the doctor for an explanation as to what was going on.<p>

"We did some tests when she arrived and immediately noticed that her blood pressure was extremely high. We were able to get her vitals stabilized for the time being and we ran a test on her urine and discovered high levels of protein in her urine. We have come to the conclusion that she has had preeclampsia but is has progressed to eclampsia. The rise in her blood pressure is what caused the seizure. If we don't perform a cesarian section and deliver the baby, both the baby and your girlfriend probably won't make it. You can talk this through but we need to perform the c-section as soon as possible before things get worse." After hearing everything I almost fainted, luckily my dad was standing next to me. The doctor gave us all a minute to talk it through. In the end we decided that we had to go through with the c-section. We know the high risk of losing the baby, but I couldn't bare to lose both of them. After we told our decision to the doctor they wheeled her off to the operating room. I wanted to be in the room with Malia while it was done so I followed suit.

I am sorry for the long wait, I have been extremely busy. I wanted to get it up as soon as possible so it hasn't been edited. Hope you like it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Malia's POV

_I walked to the baby's room and stood in the doorway to see Stiles holding Everly. He was looking at her with such admiration and love. I couldn't help but smile at the scene. Stiles finally took notice of my presence. _

_"__Everly, look who it is, it's your insanely beautiful and amazing mommy." Stiles said looking up at me. I walked over to him and took Everly from him and cradled her to me. She has both our features, but she definitely looks more like me. She has Stile's beautiful smile, the smile that I fell in love with._

_"__Malia stay with me please!" Stiles pleaded _

_"__What are you talking about? of course I will stay with you." I questioned_

_"__She's here" Stiles said sniffling."_

I slowly opened my eyes realizing that it was all a dream. My daughter wasn't safe at home with us. I was still in the hospital being operated on. I turned my head to the side to see Stiles crying holding onto my hand. He noticed my eyes were open and planted a kiss on my forehead. At that moment I couldn't even focus on any pain I was feeling, all I cared about was my daughter. "Is she okay, where is she." I frantically asked.

"I don't know Mal, she is tiny. They took her to make sure she is okay, but she is strong, just like her mom." I started crying, no longer able to keep it in. "I can't lose her! I saw her in my dream." I cried out. Doctors and nurses were all around me checking my vitals, stitching me up, and just making sure I was okay. I was struggling to stay awake at this point but I didn't want to fall asleep and miss any news on my baby. Stiles seemed to notice this. "Mal, It's fine you need your rest, you just went through a lot. Don't worry about her, I'll be here." He reassured me. I slowly drifted off with him holding my hand.

Stiles POV

It's been about 10 minutes or so since Malia woke up. She has completely healed, so we've had to hide that fact. They moved Malia into one of the rooms in the maternity ward with all the other mothers. I can here a bunch of babies crying and just wish I was able to hold mine. You here about these things. You are aware that bad things like this can happen to you. You feel bad for them, but selfishly you are just happy it isn't you. I never thought we would have to be dealing with this. I have been sitting in a chair next to Malia's bed desperately waiting for news on my daughter. The doctor finally came in and sat down next to us.

"I have some good news. Your daughter is surprisingly a lot stronger than she should be at only 29 weeks. Though her lungs aren't fully developed and we need to keep her in an incubator to ensure she gets to full term. If you want to come and see her you guys can. I have to warn you that she is hooked up to a lot of wires. Don't be alarmed at the sight. I can assure you that we will do everything we possibly can to get her healthy and ready to go home." The doctor said. A nurse walked in with a wheelchair for Malia. Although she would be fine to walk, we had to keep up the act. Malia got into the wheelchair and I pushed her as we followed the nurse to the NICU. They had us completely gown up to ensure the safety of the babies. You normally associate birth and babies with happiness. This wasn't the case here. There was a total of three babies in incubators. The nurse directed us to our baby. I could't believe how small she was. The nurse told us that she weighed 3.1 pounds and was 17 inches. Malia was allowed to hold her small hand. "Hi Everly, mommy's here" She said while tears were streaming down her face. I looked at her confused. "Everly?" I said. "Ya, if it's okay. Thats what you called her in my dream. I think it fits her." She said slightly smiling up at me.

"I love it." I said giving her a hug and then bent down to hold my daughter Everly's hand.

I know this is really short. I have been extremely busy lately but I really wanted to at least update something. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
